


JARVIS, Can I Get That Printed Out?

by atheniavenesia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce is a Big Boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheniavenesia/pseuds/atheniavenesia
Summary: Bruce said that there was absolutely no way in hell that Tony was to ever in his life, even under threat of death, watch the video he'd found in Bruce and Thor's closet entitled 'First Date.' He even got Thor to back him up.Unfortunately, Tony owns an AI capable of producing an accurate transcript in 7 milliseconds. Even if he did have to add a disc drive. It's not breaking the rules, technically, and that's Tony's favorite way of not breaking the rules.





	JARVIS, Can I Get That Printed Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with this pairing and as much as I love all the fluff, I noticed there was a certain... lack of explicit content. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and write a sexy fic in a style that I've never used. Also I wrote this in one day in a mad dash, so have fun with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. A WHITE ROOM. A COUCH IS THE ONLY FURNITURE VISIBLE.

 

The DIRECTOR'S hands appear for a brief moment. The rest of his body is angled to remain unseen behind the camera.

 

DIRECTOR

Okay, Thor, why don't you make yourself comfortable?

 

THOR enters from the right side of frame. He is tall, nearly tall enough that the top of his head is out of the shot until he sits on the couch. He is incredibly muscled and clothed in shorts and a tank top. His eyes are vividly blue, a contrast against the golden hair that falls past his shoulders.

 

THOR

It's nice to be back. Is this a new couch?

 

DIRECTOR

It is. We needed one after what you did to the last one.

 

THOR grins. He doesn't look to be chastened at all by the words.

 

THOR

And just how much did you make from that last scene?

 

DIRECTOR

Thor, you know better than to talk money on a first date.

 

THOR

I am incorrigible. Where is my date, by the by?

 

DIRECTOR

He'll be here soon enough. While we wait, why don't you tell the audience a bit about yourself.

 

THOR spreads his legs out just on the edge of obscenity, pointing his crotch directly at the camera. His arms, stretched out along the back of couch, make finger guns at The DIRECTOR.

 

THOR

I think the audience can see everything they want to know.

 

DIRECTOR (laughing)

Sure thing, stud. It's always going to be like pulling teeth with you, isn't it?

 

THOR

It's part of my charm.

 

DIRECTOR

Alright, so where are you from?

 

THOR

Norway. I came to LA on vacation a couple of years back. I made a few--

 

THOR stops to smirk before continuing on.

 

THOR

A few friends. They were very adamant that I stay. Very persuasive, too.

 

DIRECTOR

They have to have been, if they got you to do something you didn't want to. Okay, next question: how old are you?

 

THOR

Twenty-seven.

 

DIRECTOR

And what kind of guys do you like?

 

THOR

I adore smart men. Older, too. For sex, though, I love everybody. I'm kind of an equal opportunity lover.

 

DIRECTOR

Some people might use a few more interesting words for that.

 

THOR

Well, you can't please everybody.

 

DIRECTOR

You've certainly tried, though. Oh, one sec.

 

The DIRECTOR'S footsteps are heard retreating from the camera. THOR looks nonplussed. In fact, he looks right at home. Without THE DIRECTOR there, his posture becomes less provocative. He pulls his phone out after a minute or two and begins to play games on it. The chimes from it are audible. Soon after starting, though, the DIRECTOR is heard returning with footsteps accompanying his own. THOR hurriedly puts his phone away and resumes his earlier position.

 

DIRECTOR

Okay, it's nice to see you.

 

An UNKNOWN VOICE replies.

 

UNKNOWN VOICE (nervously)

Sorry for being so late.

 

The DIRECTOR laughs. He seems to take his place behind the camera again, judging by the slight jostling.

 

DIRECTOR

It's no problem. Why don't you have a seat next to Thor?

 

A man enters from the right side of the frame. He looks markedly different from THOR. He's wearing a slightly too big button-up and a pair of slacks. He is short, looking even shorter next to THOR. His hair is black with streaks of gray throughout, his eyes dark brown. He is also much less muscled, but seems solidly built beneath his clothes. THOR openly looks him up and down. He licks his lips before speaking and holding a hand out to shake.

 

THOR

Nice to meet you. Thor.

 

BRUCE

Hey, I'm Bruce -- uh, I mean--

 

BRUCE looks off-screen to the DIRECTOR.

 

DIRECTOR

Bruce also goes by 'The Hulk.'

 

BRUCE

The studio picked it out. I like my name.

 

THOR

(patting the seat next to him)

It seems a fine name to me as well. However, I must admit that I'm curious about the nickname.

 

BRUCE sits down. He is lightly blushing.

 

DIRECTOR

You'll find out. Also, is he not the cutest thing you've ever seen?

 

THOR

Absolutely. I feel like Christmas came early.

 

DIRECTOR

Don't get too carried away. I don't need you coming early, too.

 

THOR roars in laughter, his head tilted back. BRUCE jumps at the sudden noise, but cracks a smile at his costar. Eventually, the laughter dies down.

 

DIRECTOR

So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Like your age, hobbies. That kind of stuff.

 

BRUCE

Oh sure, sure. I'm twenty--nine.

 

THOR (astonished)

Twenty-nine?

 

BRUCE

Uh, yeah?

 

THOR

You--you seem so mature, is all.

 

BRUCE

That's probably the nicest way anybody's said I looked old.

 

THOR'S eyes widen. He blusters for a moment, before deflating.

 

THOR

I'm not going to be able to save this one, am I?

 

BRUCE

(faintly smiling)

Not really. I appreciate the effort, though.

 

DIRECTOR

I've got to say, I'm digging the chemistry.

 

BRUCE is the one to laugh this time. THOR attempts to pout, but he sees BRUCE smiling and begins to grin himself. Once Bruce has recovered, he continues.

 

BRUCE

Hobbies, though? Hmm. I don't have many of those. I'm a student and a research assistant.

 

THOR

Student? Did you go back for your master's?

 

Bruce

(shaking his head)

No, My PhD. Uh, fifth PhD, actually.

 

THOR

Five?! That's amazing!

 

BRUCE (blushing)

I'm a nerd. I guess I'm just better at it than some people.

 

THOR

A lot better! I couldn't imagine going back after I got my master's degree.

 

BRUCE

You got a master's? In what?

 

THOR (smiling)

Try not to sound so surprised.

 

BRUCE looks conflicted for a moment before grinning at THOR.

 

BRUCE

I guess we're even now.

 

THOR

Deal. And my degree's in astrophysics.

 

BRUCE

No way!

 

BRUCE continues to speak, turned in his seat to face THOR

 

BRUCE

That's one of my PhDs!

 

THOR

No kidding? What'd you do your thesis on?

 

BRUCE

Einstein-Rosen bridges! It's a solution to some of Einstein's--

 

THOR

\--work wherein two points in spacetime--

 

THOR and BRUCE (simultaneously)

\--are connected by a wormhole which acts a bridge!

 

THOR

That's amazing! I did mine on the survival rates of various materials with regards to the geodetic strain incurred when traveling through them.

 

BRUCE

I can't believe you were working on applications. That's absolutely incredible. We should--

 

DIRECTOR (amused)

As fun as I'm sure the viewers are going to find this, let's quit before we start saying any personally identifiable information.

 

THOR leans further back into the couch, a smile on his face. BRUCE blushes and crosses his arms over his stomach.

 

BRUCE

Right. Sorry about that.

 

DIRECTOR (laughing)

No problem. How about we get started, though?

 

He waits for both THOR and BRUCE to nod before continuing on.

 

DIRECTOR

Let's kick it off with just getting you two out of those shirts.

 

THOR bounds instantly to his feet. He rips his tank top off instead of pulling it over his head. His biceps bulge when he does, veins visible with the motion. BRUCE is slower, and he stops entirely when THOR rips his shirt off. BRUCE exhales before he takes his shirt off. He works the buttons off methodically, starting at the top and revealing his skin inches at a time. While he does this, THOR and the DIRECTOR joke.

 

DIRECTOR

You know, you don't have to rip your shirt off every time?

 

THOR

I think it does wonders for my viewership.

 

DIRECTOR

It's your money to spend...

 

THOR (smiling)

Oh, you didn't see the stipulation regarding my tank top fee?

 

THOR turns, looking to include BRUCE in the joke, but stops with his mouth half-open. BRUCE has finally gotten his shirt off. He isn't hiding his body, but he doesn't have the same brazenness as THOR. He is not as musclebound as his costar, but there is firmness visible beneath coarse dark hair when he sets his shirt aside. THOR doesn't even continue his earlier conversation with the DIRECTOR. Instead, he walks up to Bruce and brings a hand to hover over his chest.

 

THOR

You're gorgeous.

 

BRUCE once again crosses his arms over his stomach. He smiles, weakly.

 

BRUCE

You don't really have to flatter me. I mean, I'm kind of a sure thing.

 

THOR shakes his head.

 

THOR

No flattery at all. Please, may I touch you?

 

His hand is still just over BRUCE'S chest. BRUCE spares a glance for the DIRECTOR before nodding.

 

BRUCE

Sure, man, be my guest.

 

BRUCE hasn't even finished speaking before THOR has both of his hands nestled in the thick hair on BRUCE'S chest. He squeezes lightly before softly stroking. He follows the pattern of growth, moving his hands down until his hands are brushing over BRUCE'S stomach. He goes down, down, down, until his hands are playing with the waistband of BRUCE'S pants and he can feel the coarser hair beneath it tickling his palms.

 

BRUCE (panting)

Can I-- can I...

 

THOR

Please, please.

 

BRUCE'S hands, lying limp at his sides, move up suddenly. Unlike THOR, BRUCE is content for a moment wrapping his hands around THOR'S biceps and squeezing gently. THOR moves his hands to BRUCE'S hips and grips tightly for a moment. His arms, already large, flex bigger and BRUCE moans, running his hands up to land on THOR'S shoulders. THOR lets a quick groan escape at the sound alone.

 

BRUCE

You're so strong, my god. It's -- you're incredible.

 

THOR'S grin is almost feral. The air seems to be charged with energy that was absent minutes ago. They're standing close enough to share air with every breath. THOR uses his height to crowd BRUCE, forcing the other man to look straight up. BRUCE doesn't rise to the bait. He remains with both feet on the ground, even and balanced.

 

THOR

Tell me.

 

BRUCE

I -- huh?

 

THOR bends a bit further down, his nose nearly touching BRUCE'S

 

THOR

Tell me what you like about my body.

 

BRUCE exhales shakily before speaking in a rush, words tripping over themselves

 

BRUCE

All of it. Oh, man, you look incredible. I love the way you feel under my hands and against my body. I can't fucking wait for this. I want to feel you over me and under me and any way you'll have me.

 

THOR groans again and, somehow presses himself even closer to BRUCE.

 

THOR

Yes, yes, to all of it. The feeling of your hair against me is driving me to madness. I feel I could burst just from looking at you, and being allowed to touch you is nearly enough to send me over the edge.

 

BRUCE sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he and THOR merely hold one another's gaze and remain silent. It is THOR who finally speaks, his eyes not looking away from BRUCE.

 

THOR

May we kiss now?

 

His voice is strained. The DIRECTOR doesn't seem to realize that THOR is speaking to him for a moment, and when he finally does reply, his rough swallow is audible.

 

DIRECTOR

Yeah, go right ahead. You guys look like you're already raring to go.

 

Though THOR was the one to ask, it's BRUCE that initiates the kiss. One hand moves from THOR'S shoulder to the back of his neck and pulls him down. The angle looks as though it should be unpleasant, but THOR doesn't so much as wince. Once BRUCE has brought him down to his level, he moves his own face forward just enough for a chaste kiss, a brush of lips and nothing more. Thor tries to surge forward, but that hand on his shoulder is for more than pleasure, and it keeps him from pushing into BRUCE.

 

BRUCE

On the couch. Please.

 

THOR moves back instantly, the hands on BRUCE'S hip pulling him along. When THOR sits, though, BRUCE remains standing. For a moment, the only thing visible is the broad planes of BRUCE'S back and THOR'S legs, spread around BRUCE'S.

 

DIRECTOR

Hate to interrupt this, and I mean it, but the camera's over here.

 

BRUCE turns to look at the camera like he'd forgotten it was there. He brings a hand through the nest of hair on his head like he's surfacing from a lake. His eyes clear and he stiffens.

 

BRUCE

Oh, sorry. I, uh, forgot.

 

THOR, the professional, leans back, almost in the same pose as before.

 

THOR

I don't blame you. God, but aren't you hottest man I've had in months?

 

DIRECTOR

You haven't even had sex yet.

 

THOR

Did you not see that? I damn near forgot we were shooting a scene, too.

 

BRUCE flushes and takes a few steps to the side.

 

BRUCE

Is this better?

 

From the new position, both THOR and BRUCE are visible. A thumbs up is briefly visible from the corner of the screen.

 

DIRECTOR

Good to go.

 

THOR immediately moves forward. He wraps his hands around BRUCE'S and tries to pull him closer. BRUCE complies, but the motion is jerky. When their lips touch, BRUCE nearly recoils. THOR pulls away, his brows furrowed.

 

THOR

Do you need a mom--

 

BRUCE moves forward, one panicked eye visible to the camera. He connects too hard with THOR'S mouth, their teeth clicking. THOR winces, but moves on with the scene after hooking his index fingers into BRUCE'S belt loops. BRUCE'S movements are different from before. Where he had led before, he seems content to follow. He keeps shooting glances at the camera when he and THOR pull away for breath. Their kiss is sloppy, with BRUCE seemingly unsure of himself now. Finally, THOR puts his hands on BRUCE'S shoulder and holds him at arms' length.

 

THOR

Are you okay?

 

BRUCE

What? Yeah, yeah, of course. What's wrong?

 

THOR

You just seem a bit less... into it than before.

 

BRUCE'S eyes widen again, more white than iris.

 

BRUCE

I'm fine! I got this, don't worry. I can--I just have--it's the jitters, you know?

 

THOR nods, but looks unconvinced. He shoots a glance to the DIRECTOR from around BRUCE.

 

THOR

Hey, can I get a bottle of water?

 

DIRECTOR (confusedly)

Sure?

 

There's a shuffling sound from behind the camera that fades as the DIRECTOR walks away. THOR gestures to the open spot next to him. BRUCE deliberates for a moment before finally sinking into it. He then buries his head in his hands.

 

BRUCE

I'm gonna get fired, aren't I?

 

THOR

Hey, calm down. You're fine.

 

THOR puts a hand on his back and starts rubbing slow circles before continuing.

 

THOR

What's up?

 

BRUCE (miserably)

I really need this money. I'm, like, underwater with these student loans. Fellowships can only help with so much, you know? And the radiator in my car's going out on top of it. It's damn near six hundred just for the parts.

 

THOR offers a sympathetic smile.

 

THOR

If you aren't feeling up to the task today, I can have the shoot canceled. Just talk to your agent about a rescheduling, I'm sure you'll be fine.

 

BRUCE finally brings his face out of his hands, but only to frown at the ceiling.

 

BRUCE

I don't have an agent. I just called this number from an ad I found online. I almost didn't come once I realized it was porn, but I need that money.

 

THOR gapes for a moment.

 

THOR (astonished)

This is your first shoot?

 

BRUCE

Yeah. My last, too, looks like.

 

THOR

You're very good at this for it to be your first shoot.

 

BRUCE

Until I forget where the camera is.

 

THOR

Sure it was a bit of a misstep, but it happens all the time. Trust me on that.

 

BRUCE

I guess so. It's just kind of hard for me to get in the mood when I have to think about the fact that I'm getting recorded.

 

THOR furrows his brow. He even stops rubbing his circles for a moment while he ponders. Finally, an idea occurs to him. Not a moment too soon, as the DIRECTOR'S footsteps are returning.

 

THOR

(speaking directly in BRUCE'S ear)

Just do exactly what you were doing before. That was amazing. I'll worry about the camera, okay? Just focus on me.

 

BRUCE turns from the ceiling to look into THOR'S eyes.

 

BRUCE

Are you sure? That would be--I'd owe you my life.

 

THOR (laughing)

If you fuck like I think you do, consider it even.

 

 

BRUCE blushes. The DIRECTOR reenters the room and a bottle of water is tossed to THOR. THOR twists the cap off and swallows nearly the whole thing in one pull.

 

DIRECTOR

I hope you two didn't get up to anything while I was gone.

 

THOR

Nothing too strange. Just the sodomy.

 

DIRECTOR (laughing)

I always miss my favorite parts. Let's reset.

 

THOR nudges BRUCE to his feet. BRUCE stands and moves back to where he was before. He stumbles a bit over his feet as he goes, but manages to make it without any major incidents.

 

DIRECTOR

Alright guys, let try to get some of that energy back.

 

THOR

Way ahead of you.

 

True to his word, THOR is running his hands up BRUCE'S legs. Bruce hesitates for a moment. He closes his eyes and exhales, though, and his eyes are focused when he opens them. He rests his hands atop THOR'S where they've stopped on his flanks.

 

BRUCE

What do you want to do with me?

 

THOR

We don't have the time for me to say everything I want to do with you.

 

BRUCE smiles. One of his hands moves from its place over THOR'S to finger the button on the fly of his pants while the other begins to palm himself through the material.

 

BRUCE

So start talking.

 

The movement of THOR'S throat as he swallows is visible. When he first parts his lips, no sound comes out at first.

 

THOR

I want to kiss you. Please.

 

His words are clipped and the sentence is brief, but Bruce tilts his head back and groans like it's music to his ears. When BRUCE pulls his hands away from the bulge in his pants, there's a faint tremor in his hands.

 

BRUCE

Then do it.

 

The moment is suspended. Thor breaks the stillness with a nearly frantic movement forward. He gets halfway out of his seat before he makes contact with BRUCE'S lips. This kiss is worlds different than the one earlier. BRUCE has a guiding hand beneath THOR'S chin. When his lips part, there's the pink flash of a tongue and then THOR is groaning open-mouthed into the kiss. When BRUCE pulls away, THOR tries to chase him. BRUCE smiles and keeps moving backwards, keeps THOR yearning for him.

 

THOR

I want you so badly. I would take something, anything you offered.

 

BRUCE'S lips are still spit-slick, but he still licks them before moving. His hands move again to his crotch, but there's no teasing now. BRUCE pushes his pants and underwear to his ankles in one quick movement, baring the length of him to THOR.

 

THOR

Oh, gods.

 

THOR, for his part, brings his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it until it's almost fluorescent red. He looks for a moment to the camera, though, almost an afterthought. His hands, still on BRUCE'S hips, turns the man to put him in profile. The exclamation is put in context in this position. There, jutting away from BRUCE'S body, is the length of the man. His dick is gargantuan, looking all the more large hanging from the man himself. It's thick all the way around, the tip flushed red.

 

BRUCE

Big enough for you?

 

There's a crooked smile on his face, an expression like he knows it's cheesy but can't help himself. THOR collects himself enough to whimper. His hands tremble when he brings them to stroke BRUCE'S cock. BRUCE groans at the contact, his hips stuttering forward to follow the stimulation before he gets himself back under control.

 

THOR

Bruce... how are you still conscious with this thing hogging all the blood in your body?

 

BRUCE (grinning)

I manage. Don't ask me any math problems, though. I'm not sure my higher functions are still active.

 

THOR leans forward, lips slightly parted. His tongue hangs just out of his mouth, close enough to the head that he feels the heat of the other man on the tip of it. THOR shakes his head, breaks from his reverie.

 

BRUCE

Do you want it? You want to suck my cock?

 

THOR inhales hard, the force of the breath disturbing the nest of curls at the base of BRUCE'S dick. He nods in lieu of speaking, his tongue finally making contact with BRUCE. BRUCE hisses at the sensation but pulls THOR back by his hair.

 

BRUCE

I wanted an answer.

 

THOR

Gods, I want to feel it inside of me. Any way you'll let me. I need to suck it, sit on it, please Bruce. Anything, I'll do anything.

 

BRUCE doesn't reply. Instead, he uses his grip in THOR'S hair to guide the man back into range of his cock. THOR doesn't bother licking again. Instead he opens his mouth and sucks the head in, his cheeks hollowed.

 

BRUCE

Just like that, baby.

 

THOR hums at the praise, using the opportunity to move further down the shaft. He's not even halfway, but already his eyes are tearing up. BRUCE'S hand pulls him back until just the tip is in his mouth, pushes him down just a bit further than he'd been. They establish a rhythm like that. THOR gets a touch further than halfway before BRUCE reaches the back of his throat. There is nowhere for the man to go. When it happens, THOR pulls off, wraps a strong hand around BRUCE'S dick, and jacks him off with the mess of saliva that's built up.

 

THOR

I want it so bad, Bruce. I want it like you wouldn't believe.

 

BRUCE

I want you the same. I want you worse. I want to see you ride me. I want to see you sit on my fucking cock and feel you tight around me.

 

THOR doesn't answer with words, moaning instead and letting his forehead rest against the other man's thigh.

 

BRUCE

Get up on the--Jesus--on the back of the couch. Let me see you.

 

BRUCE releases his grip on THOR'S hair and takes a step back. THOR gives a few more pumps before following the order. He strips from his pants with no fanfare, getting naked even faster than BRUCE had. His cock is heavy with blood, pointing more towards the ground than the sky. He wastes no time with shyness. He plants his knees on the couch and grips the back of it. He bends, presenting his ass to BRUCE and the camera.

 

BRUCE

Just as fucking gorgeous as the rest of you. I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise.

 

BRUCE falls to his knees and spreads THOR'S cheeks apart. There is no delicacy in the way he takes THOR apart with his tongue. He licks broad swatches of skin, pausing to bite at his upper thighs, to lick a line from his balls to his hole. THOR is a live wire in his hands, spitting curses and rocking back and forth onto BRUCE'S face. It isn't until BRUCE has moved his face from THOR'S ass to his spine, kissing a trail up his back, that THOR thinks to turn to the DIRECTOR.

 

THOR

Lube?

 

There is a moment of shuffling behind the camera before a plastic bottle is tossed to BRUCE.

 

DIRECTOR

Be my fucking guest.

 

BRUCE does just that. His fingers, previously teasing the pucker of muscle, are coated liberally. When the first enters THOR, both men groan. The preparation is fast, but not hurried. BRUCE simply moves with the knowledge of a man who has done this before. Even still, he's only gotten three fingers into THOR when the man himself begins to get impatient.

 

THOR (desperately)

I just need it in me. I'll be okay, I swear it. I simply cannot wait even one more second.

 

His accent is thickening, his voice getting deeper and deeper until it's a rumble more than a sound. BRUCE'S free hand moves from rubbing THOR'S lower back to stroking THOR'S cock.

 

BRUCE

Just a little bit more, baby, I swear. I want this to be perfect. You'll never have anybody better.

 

THOR groans in frustration and pleasure. BRUCE is right, though, and he announces THOR is ready after only a few more minutes. He pulls THOR up gently and lies on the couch himself. THOR doesn't even wait for the man to be settled in before he's straddling the other man, sliding BRUCE'S dick over his hole.

 

BRUCE

I've got condoms in my pants pocket.

 

DIRECTOR

We've got some--

 

THOR

That fit him?

 

DIRECTOR

...pants pocket it is.

 

THOR doesn't unseat himself. Instead he twists himself nearly all the way around and hooks the man's pants with the edge of his middle finger. He only has to root through the pockets for a second before he feels what he's looking for. He gets it out and rips the wrapper off with a practiced twist of the wrist. He adds a drop of lube to the inside tip and rolls it onto BRUCE.

 

BRUCE

You ready?

 

THOR

I was ready the minute I felt that thing through your pants.

 

BRUCE'S mouth opens, perhaps for a laugh, but it's choked off into a groan as THOR seat himself fully on BRUCE'S cock. THOR'S head is thrown back, his eyes wide. BRUCE clenches his fists for a moment before exhaling.

 

BRUCE

Thor, you okay?

 

THOR doesn't answer at first. He simply sits there in silence for one, two beats.

 

THOR

It's so big.

 

BRUCE

So I've heard.

 

THOR

Bruce, I can feel you so deep in me.

 

THOR has started moving as he talks, rolling his hips up and down slowly. His words speed up as his pace increases.

 

THOR

Bruce, I've been waiting my whole life for you. I never want this to end. Gods above, nobody will be the equal of you now.

 

BRUCE has been content to run his hands across every bit of THOR'S skin that he can reach, but something in what THOR says flips a switch in his. He grips THOR'S hips and brings him down hard, filling him completely.

 

BRUCE

Say--say it again. Say how I'm better than everybody.

 

THOR (desperately)

Bruce, I've never had anybody like you in my life. I could live like this forever, just getting fucked by you.

 

BRUCE'S eyes close and he starts bringing THOR down harder, meeting him halfway with thrusts that echo in the room.

 

BRUCE

Tell me who's making me feel like this. Say my name, Thor.

 

One of BRUCE'S hands lifts from THOR'S hip to start tugging and his cock. THOR nearly shouts from the sensation, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

THOR

You, Bruce! Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!

 

When THOR seats himself fully on BRUCE'S length this time, he doesn't move. He cums in jets that leave white trails up BRUCE'S torso. BRUCE grin triumphantly before bringing THOR down for a sloppy kiss. Once they've finished, THOR lifts himself from BRUCE'S lap with a wince. BRUCE is still hard. THOR pulls the condom off and begins to jack him off once more.

 

THOR

Tell me where you want to cum Bruce. On my chest, perhaps. Maybe my arms. I saw how you looked at them. I think, though, that you want my face. I think you want to mark me.

 

BRUCE (whimpering)

Please, your face. Thor, god, I can't wait anymore.

 

THOR smiles.

 

THOR

Make me yours, then.

 

BRUCE cums with a sound like a roar. True to his word, it ends up mostly on THOR'S face, a bit in his mouth, and some in his hair. BRUCE looks at him and smiles.

 

BRUCE

You know, you look great like that.

 

THOR

I don't feel so bad either.

 

DIRECTOR

Jesus Christ, you two just bought a new studio for me.

 

BRUCE startles like he'd forgotten the camera was even there. THOR laughs at the reaction.

 

THOR

It's a bit late to be camera shy.

 

BRUCE

I guess you have a point.

 

A towel is thrown to THOR. He licks his lips before wiping his face clean. He doesn't even bother with his hair. BRUCE wipes himself afterward.

 

DIRECTOR

Oh, let me grab your checks before I forget. I'll be right back. Honestly if you still have the energy to get up to no good, I wouldn't be able to stop you anyways.

 

The DIRECTOR leaves once again. The room is quiet for a moment. THOR climbs from atop BRUCE, rubbing his lower back once he's standing.

 

BRUCE

You good?

 

THOR

Wonderful! I kind of like the ache.

 

BRUCE'S expression turns contemplative for a moment.

 

BRUCE

I'm not sure if this is taboo, or anything, but do you want to grab some coffee after this or something? There's this nice place a few blocks from here. I mean, it's nice if you like coffee, but maybe you don't. Actually I don't know why I asked, you probably don't want to walk after all that. You know what? Why don't we just forget--

 

THOR laughs at the blush spreading across BRUCE'S face. He crouches and begins to gather his things.

 

THOR

Bruce, I would quite enjoy a date with you.

 

BRUCE (shocked)

Really?

 

THOR

Really. But don't get your hopes up. Contrary to what you might believe, I don't put out on the first date.

 

BRUCE laughs.

 

BRUCE

I think I'll manage.

 

The DIRECTOR returns. There's the sound of paper being rifled through before he makes a sound of satisfaction.

 

DIRECTOR

So here's your checks. Don't spend it all in one place. Or do. Just try to let me have first dibs if you need more. Oh and-- wait, did I leave the camera running--

 

FADE OUT.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: Tony calling Bruce 'Hulk' and Thor laughing loud enough that nobody notices Bruce trying to climb out the window.
> 
> I edited this half asleep, so let me know if I missed anything.


End file.
